cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Uralikan Yliopisto
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto Uralikan Yliopisto (Engl. University of Uralica, Russ. Университет Ураликы) is Uralica's first university, located in the outskirts of Syktyvkar, the capital of Uralica. Although it only has twenty thousand seats, it is still considered a top educational facility, particularly for such a young nation. There are 113 different course types offered by 60 departments divided into 8 faculties and one seminary. The University's beautiful Main Campus is located in Verkhnyy Chov, one of the northern suburbs of Syktyvkar, and has 19000 seats in 25 buildings. It is known for its wide range of programs and courses. = Faculties and Departments = Faculty of Humanities *Department of English Language and Literature *Department of Finnish Language and Literature *Department of Russian Language and Literature *Department of French Language and Literature *Department of Germanic Languages and Literature *Department of Uralic Studies *Department of History *Department of Classical Studies *Department of Medieval Studies *Department of Jewish Studies *Department of Slavic Studies *Department of Nordic Studies *Department of Romance Studies *Department of Turkic and Central Asian Studies *Department of Asian Language Studies *Department of International Studies *Department of Philosophy *Department of Professional Writing Faculty of Social Sciences *Department of Sociology *Department of Social Work *Department of Child and Youth Care *Department of Nursing *Department of Geography *Department of Political Science *Department of Environmental Studies Faculty of Cognitive Sciences *Department of Linguistics *Department of Psychology *Department of Neurology Faculty of Science *Department of Astronomy *Department of Biology *Department of Chemistry *Department of Geology *Department of Mathematics *Department of Medical Science *Department of Physics *Department of Statistics Faculty of Engineering And Computer Sciences *Department of Mechanical Engineering *Department of Electrical Engineering *Department of Architectural Engineering *Department of Computer Engineering *Department of Software Engineering *Department of Computer Science Faculty of Fine Arts *School of Music *School of Film *School of Visual Arts *School of Acting and Theatre *School of Creative Writing Faculty of Business *Department of Business Administraton *Department of Commerce *Department of Economics *Department of International Business Faculty of Education *Department of General Education *Department of Music Education *Department of Art Education *Department of Physical Education and Kinesiology *Department of Advanced Education Uralican Transdenominational Seminary *School of Divinity *School of Theology *Department of Biblical Studies *Department of Biblical Linguistics *Department of Counselling = Course List = These are ordered by longhand title. For alphabetical-by-code ordering, go to the category link at the bottom of the page. Acting (ACTN) ACTN Courses at UY Advanced Education (EDUA) EDUA Courses at UY Note: graduate courses only Anatomical Biology (ANAT) ANAT Courses at UY Applied Linguistics (ALNG) ALNG Courses at UY Applied Linguistics and Exegesis (ALEX) ALEX Courses at UY Note: graduate courses only Arabic (ARAB) ARAB Courses at UY Aramaic (ARAM) ARAM Courses at UY Note: graduate courses only Architectural Engineering (AENG) AENG Courses at UY Art Education (ARED) ARED Courses at UY Asian Language Studies (ASLS) ASLS Courses at UY Astronomy (ASTR) ASTR Courses at UY Audiology (AUDL) AUDL Courses at UY Note: graduate courses only Bashkir (BSHK) BSHK Courses at UY Biblical History (BIBH) BIBH Courses at UY Biblical Studies (BIBS) BIBS Courses at UY Biology (BIOL) BIOL Courses at UY Botany (BOTN) BOTN Courses at UY Note: graduate courses only Business Administration (BSAD) BSAD Courses at UY Note: graduate courses only Chemistry (CHEM) CHEM Courses at UY Child and Youth Care (CHYC) CHYC Courses at UY Chinese (CHIN) CHIN Courses at UY Classical Studies (CLAS) CLAS Courses at UY Commerce (COMM) COMM Courses at UY Computer Engineering (CENG) CENG Courses at UY Computer Music (CMUS) CMUS Courses at UY Computer Science (COMP) COMP Courses at UY Counselling (COUN) COUN Courses at UY Note: graduate courses only Creative Writing (WRIT) WRIT Courses at UY Danish (DANI) DANI Courses at UY Divinity (DIVI) DIVI Courses at UY note: graduate courses only Dutch (DTCH) DTCH Courses at UY Economics (ECON) ECON Courses at UY Education (EDUC) EDUC Courses at UY Educational Psychology and Leadership Studies (EPLS) EPLS Courses at UY Electrical Engineering (EENG) EENG Courses at UY Elementary Education (EDUE) EDUE Courses at UY Engineering (ENGI) ENGI Courses at UY English Language and Literature (ENGL) ENGL Courses at UY Environmental Studies (ENVR) ENVR Courses at UY Estonian (ESTN) ESTN Courses at UY Exegesis (EXEG) EXEG Courses at UY Note: graduate courses only Faroese (FROS) FROS Courses at UY Farsi (FRSI) FRSI Courses at UY Film (FILM) FILM Courses at UY Finnish Language and Literature (FINN) FINN Courses at UY French Language and Literature (FREN) FREN Courses at UY Geography (GEOG) GEOG Courses at UY Geology (GEOL) GEOL Courses at UY German Language and Literature (GERM) GERM Courses at UY Greek (GREE) GREE Courses at UY Hebrew (HEBR) HEBR Courses at UY Hindi (HIND) HIND Courses at UY History (HIST) HIST Courses at UY Hungarian (HUNG) HUNG Courses at UY Icelandic (ICLD) ICLD Courses at UY International Business (INBU) INBU Courses at UY Note: graduate classes only International Studies (INTS) INTS Courses at UY Italian (ITAL) ITAL Courses at UY Japanese (JPNS) JPNS Courses at UY Jewish Studies (JWST) JWST Courses at UY Karelian (KARE) KARE Courses at UY Khanty-Mansi (KHMS) KHMS Courses at UY Kinesiology (KINS) KINS Courses at UY Komi (KOMI) KOMI Courses at UY Korean (KORE) KORE Courses at UY Latin (LATI) LATI Courses at UY Linguistics (LING) LING Courses at UY Livonian (LIVN) LIVN Courses at UY Mari (MARI) MARI Courses at UY Mathematics (MATH) MATH Courses at UY Mechanical Engineering (MENG) MENG Courses at UY Medical Science (MEDI) MEDI Courses at UY Note: graduate classes only Medieval Studies (MEDV) MEDV Courses at UY Mordvin (MDVN) MDVN Courses at UY Music (MUSI) MUSI Courses at UY Music Education (EDUM) EDUM Courses at UY Neurology (NEUR) NEUR Courses at UY Nordic Studies (NORD) NORD Courses at UY Norwegian (NORW) NORW Courses at UY Nursing (NURS) NURS Courses at UY Philosophy (PHIL) PHIL Courses at UY Physical Education (PHED) PHED Courses at UY Physics (PHYS) PHYS Courses at UY Plautdietsch/Low German (PLAU) PLAU Courses at UY Political Science (POLI) POLI Courses at UY Portuguese (PORT) PORT Courses at UY Professional Writing (PRWR) PRWR Courses at UY Psychology (PSYC) PSYC Courses at UY Punjabi (PUNJ) PUNJ Courses at UY Romance Studies (ROMS) ROMS Courses at UY Romanian (ROMN) ROMN Courses at UY Russian Language and Literature (RUSS) RUSS Courses at UY Saami Studies (SAAM) SAAM Courses at UY Samoyed Studies (SMOY) SMOY Courses at UY Secondary Education (EDUS) EDUS Courses at UY Social Work (SOCW) SOCW Courses at UY Sociology (SOCI) SOCI Courses at UY Software Engineering (SENG) SENG Courses at UY Slavic Languages (SLLN) SLLN Courses at UY Slavic Studies (SLAV) SLAV Courses at UY Spanish (SPAN) SPAN Courses at UY Statistics (STAT) STAT Courses at UY Studio Production (PROD) PROD Courses at UY Swedish (SWED) SWED Courses at UY Tatar (TATR) TATR Courses at UY Theatre (THEA) THEA Courses at UY Theology (THEO) THEO Courses at UY Note: graduate courses only Turkish (TURK) TURK Courses at UY Turkic and Central Asian Studies (TCAS) TCAS Courses at UY Udmurt (UDMT) UDMT Courses at UY Uralic Studes (URAL) URAL Courses at UY Visual Arts (VART) VART Courses at UY Zoology (ZOOL) ZOOL Courses at UY Note: graduate courses only = Program List = COMING SOON!